justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minifigureman11/Best Song Of Just Dance 3
Welcome to the best song of JD3 competition. There will be 62 rounds in total spread throughout 6 stages: The Heats, Stage 1. 32 1 on 1 battles with the winners of each match up going through to The Heats, Stage 2. 16 1 on 1 battles with the winners going onto The Quarter-Finals. 8 1 on 1 battles with the winners getting into The Semi-Finals. 4 1 on 1 battles to get into The Final, Stage 1. The 4 finalists will go into 1 match up where the 2 with the most votes go on to The Final, Stage 2. The final 2 songs will battle it out in four polls: Best Song, Best Choreography, Best Background and Best Coach. The winner will then be crowned. Rules: 1. You can only vote once. Please do not vote with a separate account to make the poll fair. 2. Only vote if you have actually seen the choreography. If you haven't please go and watch it and then come back to vote. 3. Last and most important, respect each others choices in the comments. The Songs: Cali_Gurls (2).png|California Gurls Take_On_Me_Square (2).png|Take On Me Pump_It! (2).png|Pump It Lollipop (2).png|Lollipop Promiscu (2).png|Promiscuous Babyonemorequat_thumb@2x (2).jpg|Baby One More Time Pricetagsquar.png|Price Tag (Out) Sheidontwana (2).png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Marciabailasqa (2).png|Marcia Baila Barbrasquare (2).png|Barbra Streisand Venussqa (2).png|Venus Nolimitsquare (2).png|No Limit Dynamite-0 (2).png|Dynamite Teenagedreamsqa (2).png|Teenage Dream Only_Girl_(In_The_World) (2).png|Only Girl (In The World) ForgetYouuuu.png|Forget You (Out) Girlsaloudsquare (2).png|Jump (For My Love) Everybod.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Out) Whatwaitingsquare (2).png|What You Waiting For Crazythingsquare (2).png|Crazy Little Thing Called Love ThinkSquar.png|Think (Out) Wonderlandsquar.png|Boogie Wonderland (Out) Heygirlsquare (2).png|Hey Boy Hey Girl Etsqa (2).png|E.T. Boomsquare (2).png|Boom Dafunk (2).png|Da Funk Ifeeldonsn (2).png|I Feel Love Allnitesquar.png|Dance All Nite (Out) Sp.png|Spectronizer (Out) PRA (2).png|Party Rock Anthem Gonnagomywaysquare (2).png|Are You Gonna Go My Way Thousandansesquare (2).png|Land Of 1000 Dances Shesgotme (2).png|She's Got Me Dancing Jamaicandancesquare (2).png|Jamaican Dance Gotothemall (2).png|Let's Go To The Mall Weridsockpuurpy (2).png|Night Boat To Cairo SJDE41_1e124a37_14 (2).png|I'm So Excited Videostarsquare (2).png|Video Killed the Radio Star Lalallaleighleigh, (2).png|Kurio ko uddah le jana SJDE41_2a768293_14 (2).png|Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) SJDE41_2b0c552c_14 (2).png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Currently Battling) Tightrop.png|Tightrope (Solo Version) (Out) Airplanessqa (2).png|Airplanes LiarJDWii2 (2).png|Beautiful Liar Apachesqa (2).png|Apache (Jump On It) Paptapapta (2).png|Pata Pata Loveohlovesqa (2).png|Satellite Somethingbubbly (2).png|Somethin' Stupid (Currently Battling) Halowinsqa (2).png|This is Halloween Jambomambosqa.png|Jambo Mambo Babydontstopnowsqa (2).png|Baby Don't Stop Now Twistandshakeasqa.png|Twist and Shake It Soulserchsqa.png|Soul Searchin' Babyzoukgift (2).png|Baby Zouk Hungdancegif.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (Out) Mamasitagift (2).png|Mamasita Masterblastergift (2).png|The Master Blaster Untilbluesqa.png|Beat Match Until I'm Blue Touchmewantmesqa.png|Touch Me Want Me DunnDuste.png|Dun N' Dusted (Out) latest_kindlephoto-44091621.jpg|Cardiac Caress (Out) Boomsdaysqa.png|Boomsday Merenguesqa.png|Merengue JustMariodlc (2).png|Just Mario Current Match Up: 1797393 (12).png|Heat 12: I Was Made For Lovin' You VS Somethin' Stupid All Match-ups: 1685509 (6).jpg|Heat 1: Price Tag VS Only Girl (In The World) 1797393_(7)kjh.png|Heat 2: Cardiac Caress VS Beat Match Until I'm Blue 1685509 (7).jpg|Heat 3: Let's Go To The Mall VS Boogie Wonderland 1797393 (6).png|Heat 4: Dynamite VS Forget You 1685509 (9).jpg|Heat 5: Just Mario VS Think 1797393 (.png|Heat 6: Dance All Nite VS Promiscuous 1685509 (10).jpg|Heat 7: Tightrope VS Party Rock Anthem 17973.png|Heat 8: Hungarian Dance No. 5 VS Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) 1685509 (4.jpg|Heat 9: Twist and Shake It VS Gonna Make You Sweat (Everbody Dance Now) 1797393 (9).png|Heat 10: Spectronizer VS Crazy Little Thing Called Love 1685509 (14)q.jpg|Heat 11: Boomsday VS Dun N' Dusted Results: 1685509 (6.jpg|Heat 1: Price Tag - 6, Only Girl (In The World) - 13. 1797393_(7)kjkjhkjhk.png|Heat 2: Cardiac Caress - 15, Beat Match Until I'm Blue - 18. 1685509 (7.jpg|Heat 3: Let's Go To The Mall - 19, Boogie Wonderland - 1. 1797393 (6.png|Heat 4: Dynamite - 19, Forget You - 2. 1685509 (9.jpg|Heat 5: Just Mario - 18, Think - 4. jhkhkh.png|Heat 6: Dance All Nite - 2, Promiscuous - 14. 1685509 (10.jpg|Heat 7: Tightrope - 9, Party Rock Anthem - 12. 1797.png|Heat 8: Hungarian Dance No. 5 - 4, Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) - 14. 1685509 (4kjh.jpg|Heat 9: Twist and Shake It - 12, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - 7. 1797393 (9.png|Heat 10: Spectronizer - 6, Crazy Little Thing Called Love - 14. 1685509 (14.jpg|Heat 11: Boomsday - 21, Dun N' Dusted - 0. Which Is Your Favorite? Boomsday Dun N' Dusted Category:Blog posts